The Other Black
by upintheclouds007
Summary: The Blacks were a prestigious family, known by many, liked by few. Sirius and Regulus Black however were nothing like their parents, and never would be. Not if they could help it. Please comment and let me know if I should keep writing! Thanks!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** **:**

Regulus ran into his brothers room full of more excitement than had been in the Black home in decades. Without hesitation he jumped up onto the sleeping form of his brother and threw the blankets off of him, the older boy grumbled and threw him back off the bed.

"Sirius! It's Christmas Sirius!" Regulus squeaked in excitement, and jumped back onto the bed, not at all perturbed by the older boys reaction.

"Reg!" Sirius barked, "It has got to be five in the morning, mum will kill you!" Regulus was not swayed, he jumped down from the bed and grabbed Sirius's broomstick from the corner of the room. Mounting it, and kicking off the ground he shot into the air with more gusto than one would have thought possible from such a small child. His eight year old body bobbed as he took off into the air, running into all sorts of trinkets and causing enough noise to wake the dead.

"OKAY I'M UP!" Sirius roared, grabbing his little brother around the middle, pulling him back to the ground with ease. Regulus was a small child, and although he had reached the ripe age of eight that spring, he was under four feet tall, and weighed an astonishing 45 lbs. The Black boys certainly looked like brothers, both extremely good-looking with wavy black hair, although Regulus was perhaps not quite as handsome as his older brother. Sirius had intense grey eyes that seemed to change shade in the daylight and his hair was long and rugged. Regulus's hair was shorter, falling evenly into place, and he was cursed with big brown "puppy dog eyes", or at least that's what Sirius called them. Sirius stood him upright and yanked his broom from his arms, he had a stern look on his face.

"Regulus! You know if you wake mum you'll get a good whippin-" A shriek sounded from downstairs and the boys both froze, fear etched on their faces. Sirius recovered first, he looked down at his brother,

"Well look what you've done now." Regulus's eyes widened in fear, and he began to shake.

"I'm sorry.." he squeaked, clearly frightened, and tears began to well up in his eyes. "But it's Christmas, it's Christmas…"

Sirius looked down at his brother, his face was set, and he shrugged. "You made your bed, and mine apparently…" And he headed towards the door, ready for the wrath that they were about to be dished out. Regulus followed his head hung low, and grasping to the hem of his older brothers Pajamas for comfort. They made their way downstairs in a soloum parade, upon entering the kitchen they approached their mother, Regulus let his eyes drop to the floor as he hid behind his older brother, but Sirius stared right into his mother's eyes, unblinking. Walburga Black was a handsome women though cruel, she had long black hair, that was most of the time in a sleek plait down her black, her dark grey eyes looked down at her two sons severely. It would be incorrect to say that Walburg did not love her children, because she did dearly, however she could be a cruel woman with set ideals, and one should be careful not to cross her.

"And what in the name of all that is holy, caused you two to wake me so early this morning…?" She gazed down at them sharply, eyebrows raised. Sirius nudged his brother out from behind him, and Regulus took a deep breath and he gazed up into his Mums eyes.

"It's Christmas Mum…" he began but Walburg did not seem to care for the excuse and had cut him off with a powerful slap across the face. Regulus choked, and tears began to fall down his face, but he made no sound.

"No excuse for such behavior, idiot boy! I have worked hard to raise good pure children! And because it's Christmas…" She laughed mockingly. "I expect better." Her expression softened slightly, "Breakfast will be ready in an hour, tell Krecher I am in need of his assistance. Should I expect to see you then?"

"Yes Mum." The boys answered in unison and began to quickly make their way back upstairs. On their way they stopped by the cupboard under the stairs to wake their ancient house elf. Sirius tore the door open,

"Kreacher, Mum needs you to make breakfast." He sneered, wrinkling his nose as the elf made to stand. "Disgusting…" he muttered under his breath.

The elf gave him a hurt look, "Yes Master Sirius, I live to serve the noble house of Black."

"Yeah yeah…" Sirius scoffed and turned to walk up the stairs. Regulus made to follow but not before giving Kreacher a gentle pat on the head, he then ran to catch up with his brother. As they entered the landing Sirius turned and gave his brother a critical look,

"Does it hurt?"

Regulus shook his head in a defiant sort of way. "It's okay."

"Atta boy." And then he turned, entering his room to change for breakfast. Regulus made his way down the hall to his own room, Number 12 Grimmauld place was a dreary colored place, draped in silver and green, (the Blacks wanted to make sure everyone knew what they stood for), Regulus's room however was pretty simple. There were a few Quidditch posters on the walls, some Slytherin Banners here and there. But if you took time to really look, you would notice the subtle blues and purples that accented the room. Regulus loved the ocean more than anything, and even though he had never been to a proper beach, he dreamed of going to the Bahamas one day. He could imagine himself flying on a broomstick over the water, dipping his toes in as he went, the salty ocean water spraying in his face. And so in light of his dream, he would find little ways to express it in his bedroom, with small violet seashells, an old daily prophet picture of palm trees blowing in the wind, a simple blue jumper draped over his coat rack... His mother would never approve of such childish reminiscence, but he didn't care. Regulus got dressed in a hurry and made his bed neatly, and in one bound was knocking on his brother's bedroom door again, not wanting to make the trek downstairs by himself. Sirius opened the door carefully, and upon seeing who it was he let him in. Sirius's room was full of funny things, he had quidditch posters like Reguluss', but the similarities stopped there. Muggle band posters were stuck up on the walls, as well as a variety of Hogwarts posters, Sirius loved to find things to hang up, just to bother their Mum, and it was a constant reason for punishment on his behalf.

"Sirius?" Regulus tested to see if his brother was paying attention while he finished dressing.

"Hmm?" Sirius mumbled, obviously distracted.

"Will you write to me... about Hogwarts? Ya know… when you leave." His voice was quiet, it had been a question that he had been wondering the answer to for a long time. Sirius looked up, detecting the urgency in his brother's voice.

"Yeah if you want."

"Are you excited?"

"You bet your broom I am." Sirius said laughing, his excitement lit up his face. "I can't wait to get out of here, and be able to make my own way with people. Maybe I'll even be sorted into Hufflepuff." A mischievous grin formed on his face, and Regulus drew in an uneasy breath.

"Don't let Mum or Dad hear you say that. You'll get the belt again."

Sirius dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Nothing they could do about it, even if they wanted to."

"Still," Regulus shuddered at the thought, "They'd be so mad. Mum might actually starve you to death."

Sirius jumped up onto the bed and puffed out his chest in a pompous way, and in a perfect imitation of Walburg Black shrieked, "The shame Sirius Orion Black, decades of Slytherins and now this... THE SHAME!" And then he collapsed in a dramatic heap. Regulus ran forward and both boys exploded into a fit of giggles. It was one of those contagious laughs that lasted longer than you would think, and whenever the boys made eye contact they'd burst into another fit all over again, grasping their bellies in an attempt to breath. Eventually they calmed and laid draped over the bed, staring at the ceiling, happiness and excitement twinkling in their eyes.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor maybe…" Sirius whispered into the silence… almost pleadingly. Reg thought for a minute, his mind racing.

"What do the houses stand for?" He asked thoughtfully, as a family such things had never been discussed, because it was expected to be sorted into Slytherin, no questions asked. But now he was curious, perhaps there was a choice.

"Well…" Sirius began in a knowing tone, "There's Slytherin of course, and I think that besides the whole pureblood thing they're supposed to be the cunning and thrifty ones… and then Ravenclaws are the really smart ones, they are always reading and acing tests. That's what Andromeda told me anyway. Gryffindors are supposed to be really brave and chivalrous. And then there's the Hufflepuffs, and Andromeda also told me about them. They are really nice and 'loyal and just' I think it was…"

"What does 'just' mean…" Regulus asked screwing up his face in confusion, but Sirius just shrugged in response. Reg thought carefully, if he could choose his house he would want to be in Hufflepuff, or maybe Gryffindor… if Hufflepuffs were really nice though, he pondered, then maybe they would be less disappointed when he failed a test or something… He shuddered at the thought of what his mother would say if he were actually sorted out of Slytherin.

"I think I'd like Hufflepuff." Reg whispered to his brother. So thick was the silence that settled over them as they imagined obscure realities, that when the crack sounded of Kreacher appearing in the room to inform them that breakfast was ready, both boys jumped so violently that they fell off the bed. They peeped back at each other and muffled their giggles before heading down to eat.

It was a solemn meal, the boys silently ate their food while their mother watched over them hawk like, critiquing the way they held their silverware, and barking at them to sit up straight.

"As you boys know, it is Christmas…" Walburg began, and the boys exchanged looks of wonderment. "And Sirius will be leaving to Hogwarts next fall. Well one can't prepare too soon, so your father and I, as your christmas present this year, will be taking you to Diagon Alley and purchasing you a wand, and a broom." She nodded curtly at Sirius, and he smiled shyly in response. "And Regulus we will be getting you something as well. But you will be staying here when we go-"

"No!" Sirius almost shouted, and then corrected himself, "...I mean please… could Reg come with us Mother? It is my present, and I would love to have him there." He turned to his brother with a questioning look, and Regulus nodded so enthusiastically that the eggs he has been chewing on spewed back out of his mouth. Their mother looked at them, eyebrows raised, and then sighing to herself nodded in agreement.

"You best be on your best behavior though, I won't have the same nonsense that I had this morning out in public." She spoke sharply, but a gleam in her eyes glowed with pride, if there was anything that Walburg Black loved it was how close her children were. Family was everything.

"Shall we call your father down?"

"Aw Mum, he's probably tired…" Regulus began to protest, but his mother's eyes flashed dangerously and he hushed up quickly. Sirius exchanged a mourning look with Regulus as their mother left the table. Orion Black was a complicated, harsh man. He was a highly ranked ministry official and was extensively educated in the magical arts. He was a tall dark man, with black hair slicked back and a well groomed mustache, and although he was mostly soft spoken, with little to say in most circumstances, he had a nasty temper and a heavy hand that caused many to tread carefully around him, for his reputation was well known. The boys held their breath as their father made his way down the stairs, with each clunk of his feet hitting the hardwood floor they would flinch slightly. He rounded the corner and gave his sons a long look, as if sizing them up in once glance. Regulus squirmed uncomfortably under his father's eye, but Sirius stared back up at him, refusing to look away first.

"Shall we?" His voice boomed through the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know this is new, and I am just getting used to it myself, but so far I love it! Please keep up with the chapters and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You all are the absolute best! Let me know what you think! (: Have an awesome week!**

Chapter 1: Slytherin and Skittles

"Regulus Black" Mcgonagall's voice echoed over the great hall and a great deal of whispering broke out among the students. Hands shaking, Regulus made his way to the front of the crowd and sat himself on the old stool nearly frozen in fear. He took a quick scan of the silent mass of students, he searched the room for only one though. Finally he saw him, grinning and giving him a thumbs up, Regulus returned Sirius's excitement with a weak smile before the hat was dropped on his head and over his eyes. In the darkness a voice spoke gruffly into his ear, and Regulus desperately hoped that no one else could hear what was being said.

"My my another Black to sort. Most of you are easy but I must say you and your brother are much more complicated than the rest of the family." Regulus swallowed heavily and stayed silent. "My dear boy where to put you… You have a thirst for courage, and an unwavering loyal spirit, but this desire to please?"

"Just put me in Slytherin." Regulus thought desperately. "Just put me in Slytherin and then this will all be over." Tears threatened to pour from his eyes, "I'm just not brave enough."

"Ah but you can be! Gryffindor would be lucky to have a lad with such a fearless heart. Perhaps you are more brave than you think, you need only a chance, and space from those who are trying to tell you who to be." He sat for a moment imagining joining Sirius at the Gryffindor table, laughing with his friends, he saw a flash of a Quidditch match and playing along side James Potter. His heart ached for those moments… but then the recent bruises and threats he had received surfaced to the front of his mind. He could see his mother yelling at him, and feel the sting of Orion's belt meeting his flesh. He shook his head violently.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Slytherin!" The hats voice rung out over the hall. The students were silent as Regulus stood up and walked solemnly over to the farthest table draped in green. He felt fuzzy, there was a buzzing in his head, and his eyes couldn't focus and everything looked blurry. Eventually he made his way to the end of the table and sat himself away from the other students in an attempt to be left alone. Dropping his head into his arms and he cried silently. What would Sirius think of him now? The sorting came to a close and Dumbledore gave a speech that Regulus promptly ignored. A soft hand touched his elbow and Regulus peared though the crack in his robes. A young girl with blonde pigtails was smiling at him warmly and pushing a plate full of hot mashed potatoes and Cornish pasties in his direction. He sat up and threw her a suspicious look that she appeared to not see. He slowly wiped his eyes and began to shovel the food that she had fished for him into his mouth as quickly as he could manage without choking. After he had finished he quickly put his head down again. A couple of minutes later another soft touch on his elbow caused him to look up again, a treacle tart was pushed under his nose, no words were spoken as Regulus ate this. Eventually the food was cleaned up away and the students were dismissed to their dorms. Ignoring the fact that the first years were supposed to leave following the prefects, Regulus hung behind by the doors, the moment Sirius came through the doors Regulus flung himself into his brother's arms and began to sob. Sirius held his brother and stroked his head.

"I'm I- I'm so sorry Sirius! I just I-" Sirius clicked his tongue patiently and smiled at his 11 year old brother. Sirius's 3 friends had formed a circle around the two of them, and ushered people on when they tried to stop and see what was going on, ensuring their privacy.

"Oh Reg, you could be a squib and it wouldn't matter to me." Sirius whispered into Regulus's ear. And wrapped his arms around him tighter, sinking onto the floor. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

Regulus didn't know how long he had sobbed on his brother, but when he had finally calmed the halls were empty and eerily silent. Sirius's friends shot an awkward glance the two boys.

"Uh Sirius? We probably should get going." One boy spoke, he had dark brown eyes and a soft sad expression, there were white scars that that littered his face and arms. Regulus hid his face, ashamed of having cried in front of so many. Sirius sighed to himself and stood, pulling his brother up with him.

"Remus is right. They'll be looking for us if we don't hurry to our beds. Mcgonagall's always on red alert the first night." The boys began to walk to wards the Gryffindor common room and Regulus froze.

"I don't know where to go." He squeaked, his eyes huge and shining.

One of the boys smirked and smiled kindly down at him, "We can take you there, been there a couple of times myself." He puffed out his chest, and his glasses slid down his nose a few notches.

The boy called Remus rolled his eyes. "James you've been there once. Last year."

"I was scoping the area!" James protested, "Peter and I gained some valuable information on Snivellus…"

The shortest boy out of them all nodded vigorously in agreement. "I was the look out!"

They began to walk towards the dungeons still bickering, James insisting that it had been more than just the one time, and Remus rolling his eyes in response. They made their way all the way down, and the cold seemed to seep through Regulus's robes. He shivered as they came to the entrance.

"You'll be just fine. I promise." Sirius said "Be brave."

"The password is 'Wampus'. And you'll whisper it to that wall." Remus added, pointing at a particularly small section in the corner. When James and Sirius gave him a questioning look he just shrugged in response.

Taking a deep breathe Regulus puffed out his chest and entered the Slytherin Common room. It was warm and draped in brilliant green and silver curtains, and a fire burned merrily in the hearth. There were large pillars and gothic styled stained glass windows that gave him the feeling that he has just walked into a cathedral. He couldn't help but he impressed.

"Where did you go?" A loud voice called from one of the far couches. "I looked for you everywhere." Regulus recognized the Prefect that he had ditched earlier, and he looked down at his toes in shame.

"I-I got lost." The older boy rolled his eyes in annoyance,

"I swear the first years get dumber every year." He mumbled to his friends, and they chuckled back. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room." He did as he was told, and followed the boy down the hall to the very back corner of the boys dormitories.

"Your stuff will all be in there already. Don't do anything stupid like that again. My name is Alan, I'm one of the prefects so let me know if you need anything." He said the last sentence with dripping sarcasm, and Regulus vowed never to ask him for help.

"Im Regu-"

"Yes I know, Regulus Black." For a brief moments Alan's expression change, he frowned at Regulus. And then it was gone, and he looked bored again. "Don't stay up late, you'll need your rest." And with that he turned on his heel and headed back to the common room. Regulus took a deep breath and cracked the door open, taking a peek inside. There were five other boys in the room, four of them gathered around the middle bed, talking merrily. The fifth boy was a ways away sitting on the edge of his bed, it looked as though he was writing a letter. Regulus walked in very slowly trying not the draw too much attention to himself. His plan was foiled however when the heavy door shut noisily behind him, he froze. 5 pairs of eyes looked curiously up at him, Regulus could feel his face turning red. Spying his bed, next to the far boy, he made his way over mumbling a hello as he passed the other four boys.

As a present for turning eleven Walburg black had bought her youngest son an owl. The shop had many regal looking birds, but to her dismay Regulus had picked out a rather sweet looking barn owl. She had scoffed and scolded, trying to get him to choose another, however he steadfastly refused and she eventually caved. Regulus had a hard time deciding on a name for the beautiful bird, and had relented to calling her "Hoot" until he could decided. Sirius just called her "poultry", earning himself a few well aimed kicks to the shin.

"Hey Hoot." He cooed softly to his pet, as he approached her cage. She ruffled her feathers in reply and Regulus swore she smiled upon seeing him. He open the cage, and she fluttered into his bed looking up at him curiously. He took a seat down beside her and began to feed her some snacks that he had stashed in his pockets on the train.

"These are chocolate frogs," He whispered to her seriously, "Mum would have a fit if she knew how many I bought today." The owl looked up at him, her black eyes wide as she nibbled the chocolate from his hand.

"Whats her name?" A soft voice asked, and Regulus looked up abruptly. The boy who had been writing the letter had made his way over to Regulus's bed, and was gazing at his owl in awe. He had a messy mop of brown hair, and big brown doe eyes. He was rather short for a eleven year old, and his striped pajamas had to be rolled up in the sleeves and pant legs as a consequence of such.

"She doesn't have one yet…" He answered blushing, "I only got her last week."

"She is beautiful…" The boy nodded, "May I sit?" Regulus nodded politely, and he sat very slowly, keeping his eyes on the bird in a focused effort not to frighten her.

"I'm Regulus."

"I'm George." Regulus raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"You talk funny."

"Yeah I'm not from here. Well I'm from America I mean, not England. My mom got a job at the Ministry as a diplomat."

"Do you like it?" George shrugged,

"It's okay." The boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes, but the bird broke the spell with a soft hoot. "Why don't you call her Chocolate? Because she likes it so much!"

Regulus thought for a minute… "Nah… it's too easy. I want it to be something original."

"Jelly Bean?"

"Too weird…"

George gave a start, and his eyes sparkled. "What about Skittles?"

"Come again?"

"Skittles! It's a no-maj candy."

"No-maj?"

"Erm yeah… it's what we call muggles." Regulus screwed up his face in thought.

"Yeah I like that...Skittles. We can call her Skits for short." Regulus replied, and George beamed. "Let see if she likes it. Skittles? Oi, Skits?" The owl turned her large eyes to meet Regulus's and gave a happy hoot in response.

"Skittles it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Family is messy

Regulus woke early to a humming sound that he could not place. The common room was cold, and the rest of the boys were still asleep. Quickly and quietly Regulus got dressed. He brushed past Skittles cage and she gave a feeble hoot, before tucking her head back under her wing and going back to sleep. Not knowing what else to do with himself, he made his way down to the common room and flopped on a sofa in front of the fire. His new robes were comforting and he would run his hands over them every few minutes to ensure that they did not get wrinkled. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. His ran his little fingers over it, admiring every crease and crevice.

"12 and a half inches, unicorn hair, hazel wood, very particular wand. Perfect for someone of a sensitive nature." He remembered Ollivander saying not too long ago in Diagon Alley, he had glowed with pride that day. His father had scoffed, claiming that such was not Regulus's nature, but had paid for it anyways. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a pair of Quidditch gloves that Sirius had bought for him that same day. He had smiled at him warmly, when he bought them.

"You'll have to try out, you're fantastic on a broom. I mean depending on where you're sorted you might win the cup." Sirius had said, and given him a playful wink. Regulus didn't know why he had taken the gloves down with him, it had felt as a sort of security blanket. He smiled sadly down at them and pulled them on his hands, maybe he would try out. Perhaps it would give him a chance to show how brave he could be… maybe Professor Dumbledore would let him switch houses if he proved himself. He flexed his hands in front of the fire, the gloves were warm and smelt of fresh leather. Lost in his thought, at first Regulus didn't see the students start to funnel down the stairs and out to breakfast, not until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Regulus?" He popped his head up over the couch cushion to see who had spoken. A tall slender sixth year was walking toward him, her white blonde draped down one of her shoulders and her blue eyes gazed at him warmly. Regulus beamed up at his cousin and hurriedly stuffed his gloves back into robes pocket.

"Cissy!" She laughed lightly at his enthusiasm,

"I was looking for you yesterday. Alan said he that you weren't with the other first years." She sounded concerned, "After the sorting, where did you go? Did you make it to your dorm alright? You didn't sleep out here all night did you?" Regulus shook his head happily, and hurried to explain himself.

"I wanted to talk to Sirius… that's all. I found my way alright though." For a minute Narcissa looked like she was about to say something, and then she thought better of it and changed her mind.

"Well I am glad you made it. Coming to breakfast?"

"With you?" He goggled up at her, and she laughed again.

"Yes of course! You can join your friends once we're down there." Regulus bobbed his head, and followed his cousin out of the dormitory. A couple other sixth years joined Narcissa and they began to talk heatidy about the latest summer gossip. They finally made it to the great hall and Narcissa and her friends headed to the front of the table, and he took that as his cue to split off. He sat down at the end of the table alone, and began to eat when a familiar girl with blonde pigtails plopped herself down next to him.

"Annie Knowls." She introduced herself and raised her hand to shake his. Regulus flinched, and almost overturned his breakfast onto his new robes.

"S-sorry." He murmured quietly and shook her hand. The girl smiled at him, offered to dish him some scrambled eggs, which he politely declined. Regulus did not like eggs very much.

"I am a first year too." She began to talk as they ate, "My whole family is pretty mixed up when it comes to houses though, not like yours. You're a Black right?" She looked at him expectantly and he nodded in response. "That's what I thought, the lot of you are in Slytherin." She nodded knowingly and Regulus bristled a little at her tone.

"My brother Sirius is in Gryffindor." He piped up definitely and her eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"And I think we had a great great uncle who was in Hufflepuff, but Mum doesn't like to talk about him all that much." Annie looked like she was thinking hard, but she shruggled and plowed on.

"I'm a half blood. My mums a muggle. You're a pure blood?" Regulus nodded. He was feeling uncomfortable and his eyes wandered round the room as Annie talked. He watched as the students poured into breakfast. And then spying a familiar face called out, relief flooding his face.

"George!" The boy beamed at him and hurried over to where they were sitting.

"Regulus! You're bed was empty this morning! Where'd you go?" But Regulus just waved his hand to change the subject.

"George, this is Annie." George looked up, noticing the girl for the first time and he nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you." He added before sitting by Regulus. "Did you get your schedule yet? And do you know who our head of house is?" He asked while scooping himself some breakfast.

"Not yet." Regulus responded, "And Professor Slughorn."

He nodded at a larger man with a handlebar mustache standing at the head of the table, talking with the older students. "Bet he's gonna start handing them out any minute now." Sure enough Slughorn started down the table handing out papers to the students. When reaching the three first years he smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome welcome students!" He beamed, and then as if noticing Regulus for the first time his smile grew even wider. "Regulus Black! Welcome to Slytherin, good to see another one." He winked at him, before handing him his schedule, and moving down the table.

"What on earth…" George began to comment but Regulus only shook his head in wonder as well. "You're gonna be a favorite." He rolled his eyes. There was a loud bang and the student body turned in succession to see a group of four third year boys stroll into the Great Hall, grinning cheekily.

"WELCOME ALL TO ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS! OH HOW WE HAVE MISSED YOUR WARM EMBRACE!" James Potter bellowed out at the top of his lungs and many of the older students groaned and rolled their eyes, turning back to their food in annoyance.

"JAMES…" Called and equally loud voice, and Regulus recognized the sound of it. Sirius was smiling broadly at his friend, "IF ONLY THERE WAS SOME WAY TO CELEBRATE OUR RETURN..." he gave a mock thoughtful look to his mate, and they both raised their wands in succession.

"Potter! Black!" A witch that had been handling out schedules at the Gryffindor table called out to the boys, and their wands flew from their hands to hers. "Sit down." She said it with such finality that James and the other three boys sat without argument. Sirius however remained standing.

"Who's…" George began to ask, but Regulus caught on quickly.

"Professor Mcgonagall."

"How do you know all this?" George questioned, "You are a first year right?"

"Sirius told it all to me after his first year." He responded shrugging, and turning his attention back to his brother.

"But Minerva…" Sirius responded to his head, and her eyes flashed dangerously… "Minnie?" Her lips thinned… "...Kitty?"

"Detention." Professor Mcgonagall snapped, and Sirius finally took a seat, still smiling.

"I'll be back." Regulus muttered to his friend, and he left the table.

"Reg!" Sirius beamed in seeing his younger brother approach, and he gave him a friendly punch. "How's the snakes?" Regulus scowled at his brother, and Sirius seemed to get the message. "Right… sorry…"

"Do you do that every morning?" Regulus asked timidly, James peered around Siruss shoulder and smiled at Regulus warmly.

"Oh that? That was mild! It gets so much better than that!" James responded before Sirius could, Regulus gaped at him.

"Unfortunately that is true. " Remus added, looking bored and eating his cereal.

"Oh Moony…" James sighed,

"What did I say about calling me that?" Remus whispered furiously, and shot James a death glare. However he didn't seem to notice.

"That we should always do it? Especially around Elaine D- oof!" Remus punched Sirius mid sentence in the stomach, quieting him instantly.

"Guys..." Peter began, shooting a warning look at the other boys. But it was too late, Professor Mcgonagall had made her way all the way to the end of the table, and was now surveying them with a wary eye.

"It would be futile to hope that you four don't have anymore disturbances planned I suppose?" James acted as though he were brushing a tear from his eye.

"You know us so well…But one should never lose hope Professor." She merely scowled in response and handed the boys their schedules.

"It better not be anywhere near my office Mr. Potter." She called back as she walked to the head tables.

"Wouldn't dream of it Professor!"

Once she was out of ear shot Sirius protested, "How come she didn't give you a detention?"

"Because he didn't call her Kitty…" Remus smirked, and all four of the boys dissolved into laughter. Sirius must have sensed Reguluss' discomfort, because he turned to his little brother and smiled at him comfortingly.

"You're gonna do great today, Reg don't stress. You're smart, kind, people like you way more than they like me."

"That's the truth." James added, winking at Regulus. Regulus grinned back at the boys and nodded confidently.

"Be brave." Sirius nodded, and the little boy straightened his back and walked back to his table. He never saw Siriuss' smile falter, or Peter ask the other boys if they really thought he would be okay. Sirius believed in him, and that was all he needed. As he made his way back he could almost have sworn that he felt some of the other Slytherins watch him and whisper as he walked back to their table. But when he turned to catch their eye they quickly looked away, and seemed to be preoccupied. He shrugged it off, be brave… he reiterated his brothers words. Today was his first day, Regulus loved first days. First days were blank slates, and second chances. First days were up to him, and how he wanted to move forward. He could hardly wait.

"First class is Potions. Shall we?"

"Please…" Regulus nodded vigorously and the three first years jumped up from their seat and made their way quickly back to the dungeons. A couple of fifth years were headed up from the common room a little late, seeing Regulus and his friends, headed to the potions classroom to blocked the entrance.

"Excuse us." George cleared his throat, but the older boys just snickered.

"Who do we have here…" One of them sneered to his friends, he was a larger boy with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes, he did not look friendly. "Who are you little lady?" He smirked at Anne, who looked down at her toes and did not answer. "Hey! Answer me when I talk to you…" He spat and waved his wand threateningly in front of her face.

"Back off!" Regulus spat and attempted to shove his wand away from her. But the boy was a lot bigger than him and he didn't budge.

"Who do you think you are?" He snarled, but another boy cut him off.

"Ah no Terry, I know this one…" He was a skinny boy who had a weird likeliness to a horse. He had fixed his beady eyes on Regulus who stared back undaunting. "This is Regulus Black." He smiled threateningly at him. Aprehensión dawned on all the rest of the older students faces.

"Sirius Black's brother, the blood traitor?" The boy named Terry snarled to others. His teeth bared… he turned back to face Regulus. "What do you think your doing here? Didn't want to run away to Gryffindor with dear old Sirius and that Potter boy?" Regulus narrowed his eyes at the boys.

"My brother is not a blood traitor." The boy moved his wand from Annes chest and jabbed it painfully into Regulus.

"Your brother is scum. Ruined your good name." He snarled and leaned his face threateningly close to Regulus. "And you're just the same I reckon."

"Regulus is not scum!" George spoke up and in one swift motion kicked the older boy in the shin as hard as he could. The boy howled in rage and turned to George, realling his arm back.

"Not tussling on our first day are we?" Came Slughorn's jolly voice from down the hall. He tutted his tongue, and everyone froze. "Gibbons, Crabbe, Parkinson, better head off to your first class. You'll be late if you hang around any longer." The three older boys began to slink off.

"This isn't over…" One of them hissed into Reguluss ear as they left. He shot the boy his most disgusted look.

"Come children, find a seat." They broke forward into the classroom. Anne was shaking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What a bunch of creeps." George snarled under his breath and Regulus nodded in agreement.

"Bloody idiots. Forget them Anne." She smiled warmly at the boys and they quickly took seats at the front of the class. Regulus loved potions, he loved the funky smells and colors, he loved professor Slughorn's jolly nature, and he loved how meticulous everything had to be. Everything about the class played to his strengths, and it was over all too soon.

"Transfiguration is next, then Charms, and then History of Magic. Not too bad." George muttered, as they made their way to Mcgonagall's classroom. The next two classes sped by for the first years, although George did not seem to enjoy any of the subjects so far.

"How were you not fascinated by that DESK changing into a BOAR?" Regulus demanded of him. He merely shrugged in response.

"I don't know, it was just so basic."

"Basic!?"

"I have to agree with Regulus, do you see that everyday at your house? I think not!" Anne piped up, jogging to keep up with the boys. They reached the History of Magic classroom still bickering. History of Magic was definitely a change of pace. And it was now Regulus and Anne's turn to be bored. The most interesting part of the lesson was that Professor Binns was a ghost, other than that the two had no interest. George on the other hand was raptiously paying attention, his eyes seemed glued to every movement the incorporeal professor made.

"This interest him?" Anne mouth to Regulus, who mimed slitting his own throat in response.

"He probably died in the middle of a lecture, and then came back to punish the rest of us." He moaned in response. George threw them both an annoyed glance before returning his attention to the front of the class.

By the time the day had come to a close all three of the kids were starving. There were rumors that one of the corridors in the dungeon was now a grazing patch for some rather funny looking cattle, (courtesy of the Marauders, Regulus heard one Hufflepuff fifth year mutter in annoyance), and so to get to the Great Hall the Slytherins had to walk the long way around. The energy in the room was practically soaring alongside the floating candles, students were laughing, there were a particularly loud pair of red headed boys that were singing the Hogwarts theme song as loudly as they could muster, and some of the Ravenclaws were sending off a series of charms from their wands, emitting confetti and laser lights. Regulus and the other first years watched in awe. He had never seen magic like this, or people so free spirited. It was an atmosphere he was not used to. Dinner was a happy affair, George and Regulus had an eating contest while Anne watched and counted the Mince Pies as they were wolfed down, they tried a new funky smelling dessert that none of them really cared for, and a friendly third year introduced them to a swirling pink and white drink that tasted of mint and strawberries. By the time they had trudged back down to the common room, the foreboding warning of the three fifth year boys had completely slipped form their minds. Anne excused herself to the girls dormitories and the two boys flopped onto the couches in front of the fire.

"I think I might throw up." Regulus sighed, patting his extended stomach tenderly.

"It was all worth it though." His friend responded and he nodded in agreement.

"Wanna play a game of exploding Snap?"

"What's that?"

"What's that?!" Regulus responded his mouth hanging open, "Only the best wizarding game there is… Sirius taught me and I beat him every time now. Honestly, it's almost as if you were raised by muggles…"

"Americans." George corrected him, and Regulus ran to his room to fetch his set. They stayed up late in the common room, surrounded by older students finishing their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. homework that they had received the first day, both very grateful that they had another four years before they needed to worry about that level of an education.

"AGH!" George gagged, as another of Reguluss' stones squirted him in the face. "I give!" Regulus was clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

"You'll get better!" He promised, between gasps of air, he was smiling wider than he had in a long time.

"Not if I keep playing you!" The boy laughed back, and wiped a slime covered hand down Reguluss robes.

"Nooooo!" Regulus roared and pushed his friend away. They were so busy laughing that they did not see the three familiar unfriendly faces approach them at the fire.

"Well well well, now you smell as bad as a mudblood." Terry Gibbons sneered, down at the first years who instantly stopped laughing. He was with the other two boys that Regulus now knew as Parkinson and Crabbe, or at least that had been what Slughorn had called them. All of them had their wands drawn.

"Mudblood?" George whispered to Regulus, evidently confused. Regulus shook his head, he would have to explain later.

"What was that? Did we miss something?" Parkinson spat at the eleven year olds, and Regulus glared at him. "What did you say?" He was in George's face now.

"Nothing." The boy responded, his voice steady. Regulus admired his friends gal.

"Leave us alone." Regulus whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"Enough out of you blood traitor." And with a flick of his wand George was forced down on his knees. The little boy squeaked in fright.

"I'm not a blood traitor. And I said leave him alone." Reguluss voice was shaking, his fists were clenched. Gibbons and Parkinson laughed at his attempt stand up to them.

"Normally we wouldn't touch someone from your lineage, but I suppose you are the exception. You and your pathetic brother." Crabbe sneered, and with on one motion of his wand Reguluss' muscles tensed up painfully, and he was forced down on his knees. People were watching now, some tried to pretend that they didn't quite notice, others were smirking and pointing, and some looked as if they wanted to say something but were torn about getting involved. Regulus looked desperately around at them, pleading with his eyes. Nobody stepped forward.

"You're just a bunch o-"

"Silencio!" Georges voice caught in his mouth, he looked panicked. "That's for that kick." Gibbons jeered.

"Leave us alone!" Regulus now yelled, tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Beg." Crabbe whispered maliciously into his ear. The word reverberated in his mind… He wanted to yell, to hurt them, to refuse to complaciate. But his voice failed him, he was just a boy. Sirius wouldn't beg, Sirius would tell him to refuse, to fight back! Sirius would rather get hit again again, before he begged. Regulus was not Sirius.

"Please…" He whispered, his voice cracked. The three boys barked with laughter, but their spells were not lifted. At that moment two familiar faces entered the common room accompanied by a large group of sixth and seventh years.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Alan raged, and the fifth year boys jumped in shock. "Detention all three of you! And I will be talking to Slughorn about this!" He was red in the face with anger, Narcissa following close behind him her hand clenched in rage. Begrudgingly the boys lifted their spells from both Regulus and George.

"Just teaching the little blood traitor a lesson Alan." Gibbons murmured back, sending the prefect a look of pure loathing.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking about?" Narcissa seethed, "This is Regulus Black, he come from one of the most noble wizarding lines!"

"So did that sister of yours, but that didn't make much of a difference when she ran off with that mudblood now did it." Gibbons snorted and a hush settled over the common room.

"Do not speak to me of Andromeda, Terry." Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously, and all beauty faded from her face. She looked murderous. "Regulus is not Sirius, he knows his place."

"Leave. Now." Alan interrupted the two, their eyes shooting daggers. The three boys departed without further argument. Narcissa ran to her cousin,

"Are you alright?" Concerned etched her face.

"I'm fine." Regulus murmured. Alan began to lecture them about staying away from certain families, and making sure that neither of them needed to go to the hospital wing.

"Why did nobody stop them?" George finally asked them. Alan just shook his head sadly and motioned for them to head off to bed. They both got dressed in their pajamas quickly and lay in the dark bedroom, their other roommates were sound asleep.

"It's okay if you don't want to be friends with me." Regulus murmured into the dark room. He feared the answer, he liked George. But he knew that he wouldn't put anyone into that kind of danger ever again, not knowingly. "It was my fault."

"No. It wasn't your fault." Came Georges voice from the dark, "I am glad we're friends." Regulus was warmed in the dark by his roommates loyalty, somebody that he had just met. The only other person that had showed that kind of care towards him before was Sirius. He vowed that he would never be that helpless again, he would never let anyone hurt his friend.

 **This is a longer chapter, I felt like there was** **a lot** **I wanted to make sure to include. Sorry it took so long to update, FINALS ARE INSANE! Once again just review and let me know what you think! I love reading them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: "See you around."

The next two weeks were passing in a magical blur. History of magic didn't get much better, (George strongly disagreed), but Transfiguration only got more and more exciting as well as Charms. Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting, but some of the things that their Professor, (Professor Hatier, a rather short sickly looking wizard), taught gave Regulus a sick feeling in his stomach. Astronomy always made him feel at peace, and although most of the time the class was focused on the facts about the planets, Regulus loved just looking at the brilliant patterns and colors etched onto them through his scope. However, potions was still Reguluss favorite, the classroom was always full of exciting new smells and colors, every day was something new. The fifth years boys no longer bothered them as long as they were surrounded with other students, but made sure to throw them threatening looks and mutter vicious insults as they passed, he pretended not to notice.

A new bulletin had been posted tuesday morning about flying practice for all first years that were to take place Friday evening and Regulus could barely contain his excitement. He was a natural on a broomstick, it was the only thing that he could beat Sirius at without immense practice, much to his brothers annoyance, and although first years were not allowed to participate on the house team, Regulus wanted to show up to tryouts just to watch, and perhaps get a good word in with the captain. By the time friday rolled around, he was shaking with excitement to get his hands on a broomstick.

"I like both my feet on the ground thank you very much." Anne sniffed as they made their way down to the practice pitch, George and Regulus exchanged exasperated looks.

The students gathered round the pitch and lined themselves each in front of a broomstick. There was an excited mull of conversation wandering over the students. And although the Slytherins were paired with the Gryffindor house once again, both sets of first years could barely contain their excitement.

"Step up to your brooms," came a sharp voice, and intense looking young women with a long blonde ponytail trailing down her back. "Wands away... walk to the side of your broom and command it into your hand, using the word 'Up.'."

The students hurried to obey her and the air filled the excited commands of the first years. Regulus reached his hand out confidently,

"Up." The broom shot up into his hand immediately, pulsating with energy. He smiled and looked around to discover that he was one of the few who actually got his broom up. Many of the others seemed to be still struggling. A rather bulky looking Gryffindor was tripped when the broom rolled over on the ground, knocking him off his feet, and landing him flat on his round bottom. Regulus bit back a smile, and waited patiently for the rest of the class to catch up.

"Alright now that everyone has got their brooms-come now Alberston get off the ground and just pick it up- everyone mount your brooms. Give a strong kick off and hover just feet above the ground if you please."

Regulus didn't hesitate, he had been waiting on this moment all year. He swung his leg over his broom and kicked off the ground lifting himself up into the air. He dangled his feet touching the top of the long green grass, smiling broadly. George joined him in the air a few minutes later, but Anne glared at the two of them, feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Coward." George smirked down at her, she stuck her tongue out at them in retaliation. The rest of the class was spent hovering up and down on their brooms, Madam Alby, (they soon found out her name), wouldn't let any of them leave the ground for more than thirty seconds at a time, lest they get too high. The boys thoroghly enjoyed the lesson and took turns seeing who could make the sharpest turns, or get the highest up before being yelled at to come back down, Regulus won both competitions. Anne now that she had left the ground was looking extremely pale, her hands clasped tightly around her shaky broom. She looked as if she was going to be sick. All too soon they were walking back up to the castle laughing and joking with each other as they made their way. There were five first year Slytherin boys, George and Regulus, as well as Mack Kingsley (a tall, kind boy with tight black curls), Acton Greengrass, (he was shorter and blonde, and seemed to always say what ever was on his mind), and Benton Nash, (a brown eyed boy with a soft face, who spent a lot of his time following after Acton and Mack).

"Regulus is definitely going to try out next year aren't you Regulus? He was bloody brilliant!" George bragged to the boys, his face lit in enthusiasm, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." Regulus nodded fervently and blushed at the compliment.

"You weren't so bad either George, I mean not so bad for an American." Acton smirked at him gayfully,

"Hey, at least he didn't fall off his broom- five times!" Mack jaunted back and Actons ears turned pink.

"It's not my fault! My mum won't allow us brooms, she reckons they're the reason my great uncle Sebastian died!"

"How does she figure that?" Piped up a curious Benton Nash,

"Well because he fell ninety feet off his broom and died." Acton smiled back at him. The boys all laughed but Benton, who began to look a little sick. "You better steer clear of brooms Ben, you might end up the same."

"Don't listen to him," Mack cut in and gave he Acton dirty look that he shrugged off with a playful smile. "It's not that hard, with a little practice you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, isn't your dad considered one of the best keepers of the century? It's in your blood." George shot at him, eyebrows raised.

"Your dad is Mycroft Kingsley? He plays for the Appleby Arrows, I knew I knew your name! He's amazing!" Regulus couldn't contain his excitement, "I follow every single one of their games, they're one of the top ranked teams this season, they're projected to play at world cup next summer!"

Mack had the grace to look humble, "Yeah, dads really really strung up about it. I get weekly updates." He laughed and looked down at his feet.

"Have you met Campbell? The seeker? I want to play like him someday, the game against the Falcons, he caught the snitch in under 15 seconds! Hatch didn't know what hit him!" Reguluss eyes lit up in excitement, the other boys laughed at his Quidditch knowledge.

"A bit of a fan are you? Yeah he comes over for dinner on Sundays over the summer." The talk of quidditch lasted them all the way back to the dining hall where they were greeted by the smell of roasted pheasant, potatoes, and freshly baked lamb and mint pasties. After stuffing themselves silly, all five eleven year old boys began to make their way back to the common room rubbing their tummies and struggling to keep their heavy eyes open.

"Hey Reg!" A familiar voice called out and Regulus turned to see his brothers smiling face, waving a quick goodbye to his friends he parted from them and ran towards Sirius.

"How was flying practice?" Sirius asked, "Did you wear the gloves I got for you?"

"Brilliant! And ah- no…" His brothers expression changed from a smile to looking a bit crestfallen, "But only because I'm saving them, ya know, for when I can actually play!" He added hoping that Sirius wouldn't be really disappointed.

"Course," The disappointment quickly disappeared from Siriuss' face, "you'll want them in pristine condition for the big days."

"I'm going to go to the tryouts tomorrow-" His brother looked like he was about to cut him off but he continued through, "I know I can't play as a first year, but it'll be good to see how they play and sort of get my name out there."

"Always so strategic." Sirius barked with laughter and ruffled his Reguluss' hair affectionately. "You know you could ask the captain if you could play with the team, just for practice this year. To keep yourself sharp and in shape." The younger brothers face lit up in excitement.

"That's brilliant! Do you know who the captain is?" He asked and Sirius scrunched his face up in concentration,

"I think it was Collins? Coplan? Something…like that. Ask around, and if they don't let you then I could always ask Frank if you could come practice with the Gryffindor team. James could help you out, he's brilliant on a broom."

"Thanks Sirius." Regulus smiled at his brother.

"Speaking of, I better get back. James is wanting to test out some new secret passageways." Regulus nodded and watched as his brother dashed back down the corridor and out of sight. Sighing to himself he turned back towards the dungeons and made his way back to the common room. He loved quidditch and he was good at it, Sirius had told him so. This was something he had been wanting to do since he got his first broomstick. His uncle Alphard secretly bought him and Sirius one when he was seven, despite his parents disapproval. When his father found out about them later, they had been severely punished, but allowed to keep the brooms on the condition that they would never ride in public. This led to midnight quidditch games with Sirius under the light of the moon. They would take turns chucking walnuts from the tree for each other to catch, the more they caught they more points they earned. He smiled back fondly at the memory. _But what if you aren't good enough?_ A little voice in the back of his head slithered into in thoughts. _What if you just make a fool of yourself? No one will accept you then._ He shook his head, trying to clear it. Sirius wouldn't lie to him, if he said he could do it, then he could. And if he wasn't good enough, well then he would practice and practice until he was. He nodded to himself with as much finality as he could muster.

"Black." Regulus whipped his head around, the three ugly faces were walking in his direction; Gibbons, Parkinson, and Crabbe had nasty smiles plastered on their faces. "Not alone are we?"

Regulus scowled at them and kept walking, they followed close behind. He could feel them breathing down his neck.

"Where you going Regulus? We just want to talk…" Gibbons whined in a mock baby voice, Regulus kept walking. _Just around the corner_ , he thought, _the common room is just around the corner...keep walking._

"Come now, don't be like that." Parkinson sneered, him and Gibbons jogged in front of Regulus and cut him off from the entrance to the common room. He tried to sidestep them but they moved to block his way. There was a painful jab in his back and he knew that Crabbe had his wand drawn. He clenched his jaw, he would not give them the satisfaction of a reaction.

"No one is here to save you this time." Gibbons sneered, and brought his ugly face right up next to Reguluss'. He could smell his breath, and count every zit on his face. Again, he stayed silent. He made to break away and thanks to his fast reflexes he manage to dodge the first of the two boys, but Parkinson grabbed his arm. Struggling to pull free he twisted and writhed in his grasp, but the harder he tried the tighter the older boy held on, soon he had no choice but to stop moving. His bicep was throbbing painfully.

"Leave me alone." He growled, refusing to meet the older boys eyes, they laughed. The hand that grasped his arm tightened again Parkinson twisted his grip in an attempt to make the 11 year old react. Regulus gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out.

"Tough little guy." Parkinson scoffed, "We'll see you around Black." His grip tightened one last time and the older boy shoved him roughly to the ground. Regulus refused to make a sound, he didn't trust himself to say anything, so instead he just glared at them as they walked away into the common room. As soon as they had left eyeshot he picked himself back up off the ground gingerly and began to gently rub the feeling back into his arm. It ached, and he could tell a bruise was already forming.

"See you around." he murmured, and tiptoed into the common room and up to his dormitories. The rest of the first years were still awake, and smiled in greeting when he entered.

"Exploding Snap?" Benton offered, his blonde curls disheveled from the days adventures, Acton and George scooted a space for him on Macks bed and Regulus took a seat.

"One game." Regulus nodded, "Then I need to get started on my transfiguration and Charms homework."

Acton rolled his large hazel eyes, "Three rounds is a game."

"Three rounds it is." Regulus conceded.

"I'll deal." Acton smiled snatched the cards from Mack.

Six rounds later the all five boys had a nice pair of singed eyebrows and the dormitory smelled of black powder. Their homework lay forgotten in their bags. Mack and Benton were tied for wins, and a fierce rivalry was forming.

"One more game." Mack declared, "So we can see who the real winner is. Just you and me Ben." The rest of the boys scooted out of the circle, and egged on their classmates. The round seemed to stretch out in slow motion, Ben and Macks hands were flying over the cards. Twelve matches in Mack hesitated just long enough that a Bowtruckle card exploded in a fit of green sparks and Benton threw his hands up and whooped in celebration!

"That's a game!" He sung smiling widely. The rest of the boys began to change into their pajamas as Benton paraded around the room doing a victory dance, basking in his triumph.

"Goodnight Ben…" Acton growled as he crawled into bed, in an attempt to quite the celebrating boy.

"Go to bed!" Mack called sounding extremely put out, Regulus felt that part of Macks annoyance came as a result of his loss.

"One more lap!" Benton protested and throwing up his hands one last time he began to make his way around the room, cheering loudly. There was a collective groan, and George stuffed his head under his pillow to stifle the singing. Regulus couldn't help it, he smiled to himself.

"Goodnight Skittles." He whispered to his sleeping owl, whose head was already tucked under her wing.


	5. Chapter 5

**spiffy2143: Actually no I didn't mean to make them like the golden trio, it sort of just happened! haha So I am going to try and introduce more characters to greaten the difference. I think Regulus is really** **likable** **, just like his brother... but in different ways. I imagine he would have lots of friends! Also here is some more Sirius! I love me some good Sirius too, and I love to see the relationship of the two** **brothers.** **I think its cool to see a side of Sirius we don't really get to see** **a lot** **of; a more sensitive, caring, gentle part of his character. In someways I think he probably treated Harry just like he did his baby brother.**

 **I just wanted to apologize for the irregular updates, LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY! But thank you soooo much for the reads, the support and the reviews! I love the reviews, they keep me going!**

Chapter 4: Liar Liar

"Focus Regulus, concentrate on the hand motion." George encourage, sweat had formed on Regulus's brow in concentration.

"What do you think I've been doing?" He huffed back annoyed. Defense Against the Dark Arts was proving to be more difficult than he originally thought. It took a massive amount of focus and out of class practice time. George had agreed to helping him after class, and although he could do the spells no problem, Regulus felt he rather lacked the skills for teaching the information. It's just a basic theories and hand motions that went with certain kinds of spells. They had only barely begun to perform actual spells, the first ones being the Anteoculatia hex, (which caused a person's hair to form antlers), and then the Ducklifors jinx, (which turns objects into ducks). Both of which Regulus was struggling profusely with.

"It's more of a round motion, like this." George demonstrated and then motioned for him to try again. Regulus nodded his head impatiently and then pointed his wand at George again.

"Anteoculatia!" Georges hair grew a foot and stood in the air, but instead of forming antlers it began to whip around his head and face, ending in a large tangled mess of brown with no particular shape. He blew a stran from his eyes and sighed the countercurse, his hair spun back into place.

"Maybe we should try the other one again. Remember 'Ducklifors', and keep your hand steady. Try it on this piece of parchment, the fact that it's smaller might make it easier than the chairs like we were using before. Regulus took a deep breath, and tried to relax his body, and subside the shaking in his hand.

"Ducklifors!" The spells effect was immediate, the paper exploding into two rather small ducks who began quacking loudly.

George smiled at him toothily. "Finally! Now do that a couple more times and we can call it a day, I'm exhausted."

Performing the spell after that took a lot less effort, it was easier now that he knew he had done it before. Soon the classroom was full of loud white birds, and the boys, (not knowing the counter spell), made a quick getaway before they were discovered at the scene.

A heavy fog settled itself over the school grounds, there was a chill in the air that seemed to soak beneath your robes whenever you went outside, a normality of an approaching scottish winter. Halloween decorations lined the castle with floating candles, brightly lit Jack O' Lanterns, the constant smell of pumpkin pasties waffering through the corridors, and to top it all off extra hauntings from the schools notoriously known poltergeist, Peeves; whom Regulus had the pleasure of meeting only a couple of weeks ago when trying to find a bathroom on the third floor. Peeves had chased him around the castle throwing things at him for a good half hour, at which time he finally seemed to get bored, and wandered off to mock a crying Hufflepuff girl that they had passed minutes earlier. Regulus spent half his time avoiding collisions with the poltergeist and the other half avoiding jeering Crabbe, Gibbons and Parkinson who would use any opportunity they could to shove him around. To say the least, Regulus was not a fan of either parties. It was Peeves who chased George and Regulus out of the castle and onto grounds that day, in an attempt to flee his bullying. Tucking their cloaks around them tightly against the biting wind they raced to the shelter of the greenhouses. To both the boys surprise, on jiggling the handle they discovered that the door was unlocked.

"That was a close one." George huffed, attempting to catch his breath and snapping the door shut behind them.

"Better wait a few minutes before trying to sneak back in." Regulus added and George nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the dirt covered floor. Regulus began to explore back into the building. First years were only ever allowed in greenhouse 1, this was greenhouse 3, there was bound to be something exciting. Picking his way gingerly through the plants, he came across a particularly nasty looking one, it had long thorny vines that were whipping around it wildly. He had a feeling that it would be wise to steer clear of the thrashing plant. There was the clicking sound and Regulus caught sight of the far door of the greenhouse opening before ducking down behind some pottery. From under the table he caught Georges wide eyed stare and motioned for his friend to stay quiet.

"Are you sure we should do this in here James?" Regulus recognized the voice of the boy named Remus he had met only twice before. He peered around the corner of the table and spied the third year boys huddled in a tight circle in the back corner.

"Well we don't have a lot of other options." The James responded impatiently, "The common room is always full, it's not like the Library is always empty and Madam Pince won't let us use spells there, we can't do it in the halls or empty classrooms because of prefect patrols, nobody checks the greenhouses at the end of the day. It's perfect!"

"Plus, we can easily get here thanks to Fleamonts cloak." Sirius smiled confidently and ran a hand through his shiny black hair. Sirius always grew out his hair during school, because the minute they got home their mother would sit both boys down and sheer it all back off. The longer Siriuss hair was, the more annoyed she would become, it was a vicious cycle to say the least. Regulus had a sneaky feeling his brother would charm it especially long the last day before returning home just to nettle. There was a sigh of resignation from Remus.

"Did you bring the parchment?"

"Yeah, but I had to nick a few from Binns office… I figured we'd need test runs before getting it right."

"Good thinking Petey!" James smiled at his small friend and mussed up his hair affectionately. Regulus didn't know why he was still listening, he was only curious to know what they were up to. He actually had a knack of being able to find the best hiding places and listening in without being discovered. This skill had come to be to his advantage during the times his parents rage broke over, or when he would steal Siriuss toys and want a moment with them without being caught. It was something that youngest children tended to be especially good at. The older boys had started talking again, and Regulus leaned into try and hear what was being said, but hit the table on accident, which swayed just enough to send a pot crashing to the ground. Regulus jumped back in surprise, cursing under his breath.

"Regulus?" Sirius was peering down at him, wand drawn a look of complete shock etched on his face. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Hey…" He smiled at the older boy, "Just running from Peeves, he chased George and I from the castle. What are you doing?" Sirius eyed the eleven year old suspiciously.

"Nothing." He pursed his lips.

"Liar."

"Meeting up with a bunch of girls to makeout."

"Still lying."

"Meeting up with a bunch of guys to makeout?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly,

"Sirius."

"The heart wants what it wants."

"Your left eye twitches when you lie." His brother clapped his hand to his eye and smiled cheekily down at the brown eyed boy.

"Touche. Where is George exactly?" Regulus had completely forgotten his friend and he whipped around to motion him over.

"George!" He half yelled, "It's Sirius!" His friend peeped around the corner, and in his excitement he jumped to his feet too quickly, smacking the top of his head on the bottom of the table, and sending another pot crashing to the ground. Blushing, and rubbing the pain from his head, he sauntered over and mumbled a shy hello.

"Regulus! And company!" James, Peter and Remus had sauntered over to join the other three boys.

"George, George Smith." George smiled admiringly at the older boys.

"James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius of course." Remus nodded in greeting, and Peter gave an warming smile in their direction bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Siriu-OW!" A sharp pain shot through Reguluss arm, the spiked green plant had felt its way over to the crew when no one was paying attention, and was now wrapped tightly around his arm, its thorns pressed into his flesh. He tried to pull away from it, but the harder he pulled the firmer grip the plant took. Remus was the first to react.

"Relishio!" The plant squaled in indignation and let go, recoiling back to its pot. His arm throbbed painfully. "Don't worry it is just a sapling, so the poisons not fatal. However we'll want to extract it right away, just incase."

"Venomous Tentacula… nasty plant. Roll up your sleeve Reg, Remus can fix you up easily." Regulus gave his brother a nervous, but Sirius nodded at him encouragingly so reluctantly he began to roll up his sleeve. There was an audible gasp from the group.

"Regulus! Who did this!?" Sirius grabbed Reguluss arm, who winced painfully in turn. He had forgotten that the bruises from those insistent fourth years were still imprinted in purple hand shapes marks on his arms where they had grabbed him.

"Oh that, that was an accident...I fell." Regulus was normally a good liar, but the evidence was overwhelming and Sirius wasn't convinced. He tried desperately to pull his sleeve back down but failed miserably as his older brother was much larger and much stronger than he was.

"Reg." Sirius persisted almost pleading, but he pretended not to hear him. "Was it that arse Rodolphus Lestrange, or Snivillous…"

"Neither, it was no one. I fell." He insisted stubbornly.

"Are you being bullied?" No answer. Sirius turned to George, baring down on him, his grey eyes filled with fury. "Do you know who did this?" The little boy jumped in surprise, his mouth opening and closing, not sure of what to say. Regulus shot him a warning look.

"Um… maybe?" He looked down at his toes, refusing to meet his friends gaze a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Maybe?" Sirius growled, Regulus coughed loudly.

"No." George barely whispered barely audible, his ears turning pink at the lie. An uncomfortable silence settled over the six boys, Regulus refusing to meet his brothers eye. Remus and James kept shooting each other furtive glances.

"Regulus… it's okay to get help with stuff like this." James spoke gently, "We can take you to Mcgonagall or Slughorn… Let us help you." His voice was soft but there was anger in his eyes.

"Reg-" Sirius began but he cut him off.

"Sirius, it's okay. I can handle it myself." Regulus whispered to his brother, half angrily, half desperately. "I'm taking care of it."

"Are they bothering you anymore?" Sirius responded his gaze still hardened.

"No." The little boy lied, meeting his brothers eyes with a steady gaze.

"If they start again you have to tell me. I'll take care of it."

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Remus will you heal his bloody arm already." Sirius barked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, er right." Remus quickly drew his wand and shuffled between the two Blacks.. He gave Regulus a gentle smile before setting to work. The spell definitely drained the poison, and his arm oozed for a good five minutes after Remus was done.

The two younger boys eventually bade goodbye to the rest and made the trek back up to the castle. George was talking about what they should do over the next weekend, but Regulus was lost in his own thoughts. He knew that if Sirius found out who the boys were, he would do something stupid. Anyone who knew Sirius knew that he wouldn't go to a teacher, no he would try and "handle" it himself, and as a consequence gotten himself another detention or worse. No, he couldn't let that happen to him. Imagine what his father would do to his brother if he got chucked out, and it would be all Reguluss fault. He winced at the thought. No, he wouldn't tell Sirius, he would have to handle this on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:** Severus Snape

"First Hogsmeade weekend and we don't get to go for another two years! I feel cheated." Acton pouted at breakfast that Saturday. The sun had burst from the clouds for the first time in weeks settling a warm haze on the ground. Excitement for the village visit was buzzing through the air but only third year students and up were allowed to attend. Regulus and his friends would be stuck within the castle grounds. His skin itched at the thought, he knew that Sirius had snuck to Hogsmeade before he was a third year, but whenever Regulus asked him about how he did it Sirius would brush it off as a "Marauder secret" and change the subject. The most Regulus could get out of him was something about Gunhilda of Gorsemoor… which he knew absolutely nothing about.

The first years boys and Anne that evening were settled in the back corner of the Slytherin common room, nestled in the large cushiony chairs that were usually full with sixth years.

"Game of Exploding Snap anyone?" Benton offered, smiling genially at the group.

"Pass." Mack snapped and Benton rolled his eyes.

"How about Gobstones…? Chess?"

"I'll play you at Gobstones." Regulus replied, and pulled his sack of marbles from his pocket. They were about halfway through the game before Regulus got squirted for the first time.

"Finally!" Benton sighed, green sour slime dripping down onto his face from his hair. Regulus laughed and brushed the slime from his eyes.

"It's the only time it will happen I'm afraid, Regulus is amazing at this game." George grinned and shook his head in an exasperated sort of way. Another squirt of slime and Benton drew back retching at the smell of the fresh liquid that oozed down his front. The rest of the game didn't last long, and soon Benton, (not knowing how to perform a cleaning spell), was running up to the dorms to get a clean shirt and mop the stuff from his curls. Regulus was burying himself in a defensive spell book that he had gotten from the library. He had come across a disarming spell and had tried it many times with no luck. The last thing he wanted to do was ask for help, but he was getting desperate.

"Does anyone know how do this um- Expelliarmus spell?" His peers frowned back at him and he sighed in resignation. "I have to er- go to the library. I'll be back." He stood quickly and exited the common room, walking with purpose towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had used all his resources but one, and now he had no other option. Approaching the classroom he hoped against hope that Professor Hatier had not gone to Hogsmeade for a drink, he knocked softly on the door. For awhile it remained closed and Regulus was about to turn and leave when he heard uneven footsteps approaching from the otherside. The door creaked open and the small man peered his head around the corner. He had soft brown eyes, and disheveled greying blonde hair and an old withered looking face. Regulus thought he looked a bit frightening on the first day of class, but he had grown used to his appearance now and was less so.

"Professor Hatier, I- I'm Regulus Black. I'm in one of your classes. I just have some questions about defensive magic." He tried his best to smile, but it must have looked forced because the old man chuckled at the attempt and motioned for him to some in.

"Would you like some tea?" Hatier smiled at him warmly, and hobbled over to his desk, waving his wand effortlessly two cups appeared out of mid air. "I was just about to have some myself."

Regulus had attended many of his parents parties and galas, and tea was something that they had to drink quite often, Sirius and him often tried to smuggle his fathers fire whiskey in trade but they were rarely successful. "No, no thank you." One of the cups disappeared with a small popping noise, while the other was plucked from the air into the old wizards hands.

"What questions do you have son?"

"Well I was wondering about disarming, see I- well I want to be able to do it." He winced at the sound of his own voice.

"Have you tried it?" Hatier took a casual sip of his tea, his eyes locked onto Regulus's.

"Yes sir, many times. I can't seem to get it, I think it's the way I'm saying the spell. Expelliarmus? Is that correct?" He could feel his face turning red.

"Yes that's how you say it?" Hatier set down his tea on the table and pulled out an unusually long wand, Regulus gawked, it must have been at least 14 inches. "Why don't you try it on me."

"Um now?" Regulus felt uncertain.

"Well the only way for me to know what your doing wrong is to see what your doing." He smiled at the eleven year old encouragingly. Regulus pulled his wand out shakily.

"Expelliarmus…" He muttered, nothing happened, not even a spark.

"Okay one more time. Really try this time. I'm already hard of hearing so you don't need to worry about being to loud." He held his wand out at arm's length.

"Expelliarmus." His voice sounded louder, but confidence was far from there. He lowered his wand and hung his head, afraid to meet the professors eyes. Hatier nodded his head wisely at the eleven year old.

"This is advanced magic for a first year, be patient with yourself."

"Expelliarmus." He managed to croak out again, his voice still shaky. Again, no results. After about a good twenty minutes, it was safe to say that he was feeling extremely disheartened. There was no way he was going to ever be able to protect himself. Professor Hatier opted for them to take a break and Regulus begrudgingly agreed. But much to his surprise, after getting a steaming cup of hot tea and calming conversation, he began to feel a lot better. Hatier proved to be really good at keeping a quelling silence without it being unnerving. Once the cups were empty, they stood to try again.

"Be more confident, straighten your back, speak louder, relax your body, let the magic flow through you." The old man smiled kindly,

The eleven year old nodded nervously, and closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself. Breathing in….out….in….out…. He felt himself raise his arm again. He opened his eyes again, determination blazing in his eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" His voice rang out confidently, and to his utter amazement a long brown wand flew up into the air and landed clattering at his feet.

"Bravo Black! Bravo! That was it, just like that! Again!" The old man met his smile and quickly retrieved his wand, holding it out again. Regulus disarmed Hatier thirty more times before being convinced that he really had grasped the concept. He graciously thanked his professor before exiting the classroom feeling extremely pleased with himself. On his way back to the common room bright warming orange light lit the hallways through the medieval windows as the sun began to set. There was a flicker of movement in the light and Regulus turned to see what had caused the disruption. A dark haired boy was outside the castle, running down the hill to what looked like towards the forbidden forest. Regulus stood in the window, watching him run for a few moments before he realised what the boy was running from. There were two hulking figures swaggering behind the one, wands raised. Crabbe and Parkinson jogged their way down the hill, following the smaller boy. Almost in instinct Regulus ducked below the window seal, afraid he might have been spotted. His heart was beating fast, and his hands shaking violently. He began to crawl back towards the common room, too afraid to stand up or else he be spotted. Once he passed the windows he jumped up and ran all the way to the stairs leading down to the dungeon, only to be stopped by a painful clenching in his stomach. He was leaving that boy to be harassed, bullies, hurt, all alone, just like he had been. He felt sick, how could he let this happen? _There nothing you could really do to stop it…_ said a voice in his head, he took a step down the staircase. _You're not a good enough wizard, you'll just be clobbered as well, he'll have to fend for himself just as you did._ He nodded to himself half decidedly and took another step down. _Be brave._ Sirius's voice snuck into his thoughts, and he swallowed forcefully, frozen in contemplation. Dreading every single movement, he began to make his way back up the stairs.

It didn't take long to find them in the forest, at least not as long as Regulus was hoping it would. The boys were talking loudly and laughing openly at the young, dark haired Slytherin. The forest was thick with shrubbery and it was easy for Regulus to find a spot to watch without being seen, he crouched low in the bushes, unsure of what to do next. There was no way that he could take the two fourth year boys, their magic was much more advanced and not to mention they both were about twice his size. He searched his surroundings, the forest floor was covered in fallen leaves and branches. He drew his wand from his robes, and was about to use a spell when an idea occurred to him. Picking up a decent sized rock, he peered over the bush he was hiding behind, Crabbe and Parkinson were about twenty feet in front of him in a small clearing, the boy they followed had his back to Regulus and was ten feet closer to him than the other two. The older boys had their wands drawn and were taking turns hexing their victim, and taunting him mirthlessly. Regulus took in the scene and made up his mind, he spotted a tree about thirty feet to his left and taking careful aim, hurtled it with as much force as he could muster. It struck with a loud crack that echoed through the surrounding trees.

"What was that?" Came Parkinson's voice, he sounded worried.

"Probably a broken branch. Stop being so paranoid." Crabbe shot back venomitely. Regulus ducked down again and grasped another rock firmly in his fist, he spotted a smaller tree to the right, and hurtled the stone at it. There was another loud crack and the tree shook subtly at the blow, causing its many already dead leaves to fall from it branches.

"There it was again!" Parkinson shouted whipping his head around in the other direction, he definitely sounded scared now.

"It was nothing!" Crabbe shot back, but he sounded less confident. Regulus grabbed a fallen twig from the ground and snapped it loudly.

"Something's out there!" Parkinson whined, "Let's get out of here!" sweat was trickling down his forehead. Crabbe was quiet, he looked worried now, and was gazing intently into the thick trees. Regulus buried himself down into the shrubbery, stifling a giggle. Finally he got himself under control, and taking a deep breathe he let out and unearthly howl into the darkening forest. The effect was imminent, parkinson, who had been backing away slowly let out a yelp, and tried to turn and run but instead tripped, falling flat on his stomach. He popped back up immediately, and without a second glance at his friend, ran from the forest. Crabbe looked pale, and his wand still drawn his began to back away as well.

"Don't leave me here!" Regulus had almost forgot about the third boy, who looked thoroughly frightened as he called out to the others.

"Sorry Snape, every man for himself!" Crabbe called, "Incarcerous!" he pointed his wand at the younger student and thick ropes flew from it, binding themselves tightly around his legs. He then took off into the woods after his classmate. The boy named Snape called out to them, Regulus could tell but the sound that he had begun to cry. He saw him begin to drag his body on the ground, feeling around for something and he realized that the boy must not have his wand.

"Lumos!" Regulus whispered and a dim light appeared at the end of his own wand, he shrugged at his feeble attempt and made his way to the clearing.

"Hey!" He called out, and Snape jumped violently, cowering on the ground. "Sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you…" The boy tried quickly to brush away the tears from his eyes, Regulus tried his best to smile in a friendly manner, before realizing that there was no way the other he could really see him in the fading light.

"Who are you!?" Snape shot back at him, his voice was sharp.

"I-I just saved you." Regulus whimpered lamley, shriveled in his victory.

"Would you make a better light?"

"Here just take it, that's the best I can do." Regulus held out his wand to the boy and it was roughly snatched from him. The boy muttered a countercurse and the ropes loosened from his legs. He shook them off and stood up.

"Lumos!" A much brighter ball of light formed at the end of Regulus's wand, and Snape held it to the ground in search of his wand. He found it within a couple of minutes and handed Regulus back his own. "So that was you? All the howling and…"

"Yeah…" Regulus smiled into the darkness. The other boy nodded and began to pick his way through the darkness back out of the forest.

"Thanks…" He murmured back to the first year.

"You're welcome." The walk back to the castle seemed to take a lot longer than it had before, it was a cloudless night and Regulus noticed as they walked up the stairs that it was almost a full moon, only a sliver must have been missing. As they stepped into the shelter of the castle light flooded back into their vision, and he blinked wildly in an attempt to adjust. Snape turned in the light and for the first time Regulus could see him properly. The boy was lanky with long dark hair and light skin, it looked as if he didn't get out much. He had turned to look at him and a funny expression had caught on his face.

"Regulus Black...I never properly introduced myself." Regulus smiled and held out his hand, but the other did not move, his lips curled mistrustingly.

"I know who you are."

"Right, er-okay." He let his arm fall to his side.

"You're Sirius's brother."

"Yeah that's right!" Regulus grinned, thankful for something to talk about. "Do you know Sirius? Is he in your year?"

"Yeah. I know him." Snape's voice was almost as cold as his expression. "He's in my year, him and all his bloody friends."

Regulus started to feel uncomfortable, his voice was shaky. "Are- are you friends?" The boy let out a angry snarl and Regulus took a nervous step back.

"No we are not."

"Right."

"Right. Are you?" Snape shot back.

"Am I what?"

"Friends with your brother?"

"Well yeah… I mean he's my brother." Regulus tried his best not to sound hurt, but he felt that he was failing miserably.

"Figured." The other boy snapped rudely, they had approached the common room.

"What does that mean?" He was frustrated now.

"Well you're a Black, I thought you might be just like your brother... Just as arrogant and thoughtless." Snapes mouth was curled into a snarl, and he bared down at the eleven year old.

"Shut up." Regulus whispered, clenching his fist. The older boy scoffed, and giving him one last look disappeared into the common room. "Never gonna save you again." He spat at the empty wall, and then took his own step through.

"Brought you back something!" Sirius had plopped himself down at the Slytherin table the next morning, ignoring the murderous looks from Regulus's housemates. "Only the cream of the crop for my little brother!" And then dumping a massive load of candies and trick toys on the table in front of the younger Black he smiled widely at the little boy.

"From Honeydukes?" Regulus gaped up at him.

"And Zonkos. James and Remus helped me pick out those, and then Peter the treats. So you know they'll be good!"

"Thank you Sirius!" Regulus jumped up to give his brother a hug.

"No problem!" He muttered, his face turning red in embarrassment, but Regulus didn't care.

"Give James, Remus, and Peter my thanks as well! These are brilliant!"

"Nah they were happy to. What's your plans for today?"

"Sirius!" The booming voice of James Potter echoed through the great hall as he swaggered his way over to his best friend. "Good to see you Regulus." He nodded politely while throwing his arm over Sirius's shoulders. There were more than ever dirty looks coming from the Slytherin table at the two handsome Gryffindors, some of the girls looking more forlorn than annoyed.

"You're almost as handsome as your older brother. Just in need of a more rugged makeover." James tousled his hand through Regulus's neatly combed black hair, and he pulled away quickly, and desperately tried to repair the damage.

"Nah James, he likes the more clean cut look." Sirius responded shaking his head, "Try as I might." he rolled his eyes teasingly at his little brother. James however seemed distracted, and his eyes were focused on a new boy. Sirius noticing this looked up, and his grey eyes fixated on the subject.

"Snivellus!" He called, smiling broadly. A familiar face looked up, it was that Snape boy that Regulus had only just met last night. His black eyes on spotting Sirius, he quickly turned his back to him, in an attempt to ignore the Gryffindor. James and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks before turning back to Regulus.

"We gotta head, Marauder business… perhaps we can catch you later, have a glorious Monday!" Sirius smiled at his little brother, giving him a friendly punch. James waved friendly before turning his back and walking back toward their own table. More and more students were coming down for breakfast, Acton and Benton had sauntered down ten minutes before the hour and began to stuff themselves with vigor.

"Shall we?" George stood and gestured for Regulus to to the same. The boys rose, Regulus took one last glance at the black haired boy whose large nose was hidden in the binding of a ragged potions book, before following his friends out of the great hall.

The school year was passing all too quickly and soon Regulus was packing for Christmas break with a heavy heart. His bunk mates had been talking excitedly about all the plans they had for the holidays, their faces shined with excitement, and yet he could muster no enthusiasm of his own. He loved his family, and parents, but his time at Hogwarts had been some of the best he had ever had.

"I'll be headed to Wales this year, Dads got a large business prospect there and he decided to take the rest of us along!" Acton had boasted at least for the tenth time in the last half hour. The other four boys rolled their eyes in reply.

"Mums written me and said that we are to vacation in San Clemente this Christmas!" George spoke, smiling at the rest of the eleven year olds.

"Where is San Clemente?" Benton asked, his brow furrowed.

"It's in the states, in California. It is wonderfully warm there and we are going to stay with my grandparents." He smiled excitedly.

"You'll be there til New years?" Regulus asked, it seemed like an awfully long time now that he was really thinking about it.

"We're coming back to London on the 8th…" George responded, his eyes screwed up in thought. "Right yes, because then school begins on the 10th which is that next monday. What are your plans for the holiday?"

"Staying in London." Benton smiled, "But Grans coming down, and she always makes the best christmas dinner!"

"I'm staying in London as well." Regulus added, trying his best to sound excited. "Maybe we could meet at Diagon Alley on day." Benton agreed excitedly, and promised to write. And throwing his pajamas into his bag he zipped it up and made for the door, Skittles clasped under his arm, following out the rest of his roommates from their dormitories. They stumbled their way to the carriages, their large bags bumping about against their small bodies, throwing them off balance. Mack, being the largest of the five, jumped off the carriage first once arriving at Hogsmeade station, and ran ahead to save them a compartment. The rest of them huffed behind, trying not to be trampled by the older students. Anne sooned joined them, towing her own bag behind her on wheels.

"Merry almost Christmas!" She smiled at them brightly and they grinned back at her.

"That's genius!" Regulus gaped, gesturing to her trunk, and she laughed at his enthusiasm. The six of them eventually made their way to Macks saved compartment and settled themselves down, small enough that they all fit comfortably. Regulus, Anne, and George sitting on one side, and Acton, Benton and Mack, fitting the other.

"I'm starving." Benton complained and gave a quick look out the compartment door, in search of some pumpkin pasties.

"Im loaded…" Regulus piped up, and drew a large stack of honeydukes treats from his robe pockets that Sirius had brought back for him. The train ride didn't take long thanks to sugar, and engaged rounds of Gobstones and Exploding Snap. Anne had told them that she too was staying in London, and promised to write to plan a day in Diagon Alley. The train boarded and they exchanged quick goodbyes before exiting the station in twos and threes. Sirius was waiting for him by the platform, looking grumpy, but as Regulus approached him his face broke into a grin.

"Ready?" He asked, sticking his arm out, grabbing Regulus's bag from him.

"Ready." The little boy smiled back at him, he was determined to make it a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
